You're My Destiny Part 2
by gaemvi
Summary: "Gadis itu, jadi dia ada di kelas dance yang akan aku ajar? Aku kira aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Apa ini takdir?" / "lihat magnae kita, pulang-pulang wajahnya tersenyum seperti itu pasti dia sedang jatuh cinta." / "Kenapa aku ini? Kenapa aku terus membayangkan gadis itu?"


Title : You're My Destiny

Genre: Romance, comedy

Cast: Super Junior

Disclaimer: cerita ini murni karangan sendiri. dan terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfiction dan drama korea yang pernah author baca

Warning: typo beredarrr kk~ give you review please ^^

"oke oke tenang semuanya. Dia adalah Kyuhyun-ssi, personil dari Super Junior."

"Jae ireumen Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Bhangapseumnida." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dan dia terkejut melihat Yu Ri ada di kelas dance yang akan diajarnya.

Kyuhyun P.O.V

"Gadis itu, jadi dia ada di kelas dance yang akan aku ajar? Aku kira aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Apa ini takdir?"

Yu Ri P.O.V

"Mwo? Dia? Jadi orang aneh itu adalah personil super junior pantas saja wajahnya tidak asing untukku?"

"Baiklah, saya harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan Kyuhyun-ssi. Sepertinya saya harus segera pergi. tto mannayo, dan satu lagi bersikaplah professional Kyuhyun-ssi disini adalah guru dance kalian bukan Kyuhyun idola kalian di super junior kalau sampai ada yang bertingkah aneh saya akan memberikan nilai F ." Sonsengnim itu pun langsung pergi.

"mulai sekarang saya akan mengajar kalian dan saya harap kerjasamanya." Kyuhyun menunduk dan pada saat itu Yu Ri sedang memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Ketika berdiri Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Yu Ri mereka pun sempat bertatap mata beberapa detik namun Yu Ri langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Selama 2 jam mereka berlatih dance tapi konsentrasi Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya focus kepada dance tapi kepada Yu Ri, Kyuhyun diam-diam memperhatikan Yu Ri sesekali.

"baiklah, sampai disini pertemuan kita. Ghamsahamnida." Yu Ri tidak mau berlama-lama seperti yang lainnya, ketika Kyuhyun selesai berbicara dia langsung keluar membawa tasnya, Kyuhyun langsung mengejar Yu Ri namun beberapa murid wanita menghalanginya.

"maaf aku ada urusan sebentar." Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar namun Yu Ri sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"mana gadis itu? Aku belum tahu namanya." Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada murid yang ada.

"hey tunggu."

"saya?"

"ya kau."

"mianhe ada apa sunbae?"

"kau tau gadis yang tadi keluar pertama?"

"maaf aku tidak melihat gadis yang pertama keluar tadi. Atau sunbae tahu cirri-cirinya? Mungkin aku bisa mengetahui dari cirri-cirinya."

"dia tadi memakai kaus hitam"

"kaus hitam? Satu-satunya gadis yang tadi memakai kaus hitam itu adalah Kim Yu Ri sunbae."

"Kim Yu Ri?"

"memang ada apa sunbae?"

"tidak, tidak ada apa-apa hanya saja tadi gerakan dia cukup bagus."

"baiklah saya permisi sunbae."

"ya silahkan."

Yu Ri P.O.V

"Ya tuhan dalam sehari aku bertemu dengan 2 personil super junior dan pertemuan dua-duanya sama-sama berhubungan dengan tabrakan. Ah super junior sudah mengacaukan otakku." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Eun Soo memanggi Yu Ri

"ada apa?"

"apakah benar Kyuhyun oppa mengajar kelas dance?"

"iya memangnya kenapa? Emm, jangan bilang kau ingin masuk kelas dance karena ada namja itu?"

"sepertinya."

"Jangan harap kau bisa masuk kelas dance hanya karena namja itu."

"mwo? Kau.. apa kau tidak senang aku masuk kelas dance, bukankah dengan itu kita bisa bersama-sama?"

"bukan begitu. Aku bukannya tidak mau kau masuk kelas dance. Aku malah senang tapi alasanmu itu yang aku tidak suka. Kau masuk hanya karena namja itu, jika namja itu keluar apa kau akan tetap ikut?"

"…"

"benar kan. Sudahlah kalau kau ingin melihatnya kau bisa sesekali ke kelas dance. Tapi ingat sesekali bukan seringkali."

"ah benarkah Yu Ri? Kau benar-benar teman yang baik Kim Yu Ri." Ucap Eun Soo sambil memeluk Yu Ri. Dari kejauhan ternyata Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikan mereka, bukan mereka tapi Yu Ri hanya Yu Ri.

Super Junior Dorm

Kyuhyun pulang dengan wajah penuh senyum sama seperti Yesung tadi pagi. Dan sekarang giliran Yesung yang gantian menjahilinya.

"lihat magnae kita, pulang-pulang wajahnya tersenyum seperti itu pasti dia sedang jatuh cinta." Teriak Yesung membuat members super junior lainnya langsung melihat kea rah Kyuhyun.

"kau sedang jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa?" selidik Sungmin.

"haha apa ada gadis yang mau dengan evil magnae? Yang ada gadis itu akan sering dijahili olehnya dan akhirnya meninggalkannya karena tidak tahan" Ledek Ryewook, membuat members suju lainnya tertawa.

"mwo? Apa-apaan kalian ini. Yesung hyung, kau ingin membalasku?" Kyuhyun melipat tangannya dan dibalas senyum kemenangan oleh Yesung. Lalu Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Sepanjang malam yang ia bayangkan hanya Yu Ri, Yu Ri dan Yu Ri. Begitu juga dengan Yesung.

Kyuhyun P.O.V

"Apa-apaan aku ini? Kenapa aku membayangkan gadis itu terus? Apa aku jatuh cinta dengannya? Ah ya Tuhan ada apa denganku?"

Yesung P.O.V

"Kenapa aku ini? Kenapa aku terus membayangkan gadis itu?"

Setelah kejadian hampir tabrakan kemarin, Yu Ri masih belum berani membawa mobil. Kemarin pada saat pulang Eun Soo yang membawa mobilnya. Dan akhirnya hari ini Yu Ri ke kampus dengan menaiki bus. Dan pada saat menunggu bus ada sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya dan ternyata di dalamnya adalah Kyuhyun.

"hey. Kau sedang menunggu bus?"

"ne, Sonsengnim."

"mwo? Sonsengnim? Jangan panggil aku Sonsengnim, panggil saja aku oppa"

"baiklah song emm… Kyuhyun oppa."

"naiklah."

"mwo?"

"naik ayo, kau juga mau ke kampus bukan?"

"ne, tapi.."

"sudahlah ayo naik." Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan menarik tangan Yu Ri lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuknya."

Yu Ri P.O.V

"ya Tuhan apa lagi ini? Kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan namja aneh ini? Jujur aku tidak suka dengannya sikapnya terlalu agresif. Cih sikap seperti ini hanya dimiliki oleh seorang playboy. Ya, pasti dia playboy apalagi dia seorang artis."

Kyuhyun P.O.V

"mimpi apa aku semalam, pagi ini bisa satu mobil dengan gadis ini. Rasanya ingin seperti ini terus."


End file.
